Dorian Black (Grim Tales)
Dorian Black is a character from the Grim Tales franchise. He made his debut in Crimson Hollow as an antagonist, but became an ally from mid-game onward. He is the husband of Anna Gray. Background Dorian is a descendant of the Blacks, a family of necromancers. Per Richard, they and the Grays used to be close friends. He inherited his family's large fortune and lives at his mansion, Crimson hollow, whose name came from special snowdrops with blood red buds. Not much is known about his family, nor about Dorian himself as he lead a secretive life and rarely appeared at high society gatherings. He came to the public attention after the case of his missing fiance caused a huge scandal because they were ready to be married when she disappeared. The investigation into Dorian's possible involvement ended with nothing proven and he was ultimately acquitted. It was later revealed that it was all a part of Rosette's scheme to resurrect her ancestor. Appearance In his first appearance, he donned black pants, black shoes, a white shirt with a gray waistcoat, with a crimson red coat over all of that. He also sported a red tie. His black hair is chin-length. He maintained that appearance later on, with the exception of his clothes being dominantly green now. Powers and abilities Dorian possesses a vast knowledge of necromancy and magic. He successfully managed to tie his soul to a portrait, making himself immortal, thus explaining how he survived being stabbed in the heart. However, he could die if that portrait was destroyed, as seen when his face started to fall apart after Rosette tried to burn it down. Also, his magic prevented Anna and Stacy from leaving his mansion as the various enchanted swords and axes would harm them if they tried, and he proved to be a rather tough opponent for Anna to defeat. He was also capable in creating an illusion so convincing that Anna thought she was in Stacy's room,when in reality, she was in a room full of torture devices. He is also a skilled swordsman, seen when he dispatched the spirits in the dungeons and helped Anna in the final battle with Rosette. Storylines Crimson Hollow Rosette Darkwood came to Anna's office with a missing person request for one of her students, Stacy Gray, saying she was last seen visiting Dorian. After getting needed info on Dorian and Rosette, she headed to the Crimson Hollow, where she was greeted by Dorian who said she was very eager to meet him as she broke into his home. He appeared polite at first, promising her to take her to Stacy, but as she enters the room believing she saw Stacy there, Dorian locks her in and leaves, as the room reveals its true purpose: it was a torture room disguised as a bedroom by magic. She manages to escape with the help of Richard, and finds Stacy in one of the bedrooms. Stacy believes Anna wanted to steal Dorian for herself, but after she was shown the note of one of the girls killed by Doiran, she agrees to leave with Anna, but they were unable to run because of Dorian's magic, with the fight against him as the only way out. Anna retrieves a magic wand and defeats Dorian in a battle, but as she was to restrain him, Stacy traps her with magical handcuffs and stabs Dorian in the heart before taking his talisman and fleeing the room. Anna broke free and found Dorian's note saying he knew he'd be happy with Stacy after four brides in a row tried to kill him. She managed to wake Dorian up, who apologizes and teams up with Anna. They follow Stacy, and find her with Rosette and Widow. Rosette sends Widow to fight the couple as she and Stacy flee. Dorian fought the puppet girl while Anna restored the heart of the mansion. After Anna completed her task, Widow was defeated and she ultimately blew herself up with a dynamite. Anna then goes to the past, reveals Rosette's plans and shares them with Dorian, who is shoched to find out Rosette knew about his portrait. He rushes to the gallery, only to find Rosette setting the portrait on fire before escaping, as his face starts to fall apart. Anna, however, manages to restore it, thus helping Dorian recover. They follow them to the dungeons, and after dispatching several spirits, find them on the other side of an abyss, with bridge nowhere to be seen. Anna restores it, and Dorian saves Stacy seconds before Rosette kills her as a sacrifice to her ancestor. Not wanting to admit defeat, Rosette stabs herself in the stomach as a half-human half-spider creature emerges. Anna and Dorian fought side by side with Stacy supporting with her healing abilities and defeated her. He then invited both women to a dinner. At the very beginning of the Bonus chapter, Dorian shows an engagement ring to Stacy, saying it's a surprise for Anna. Anna then joins them with drinks but their celebration was cut short by a mysterious Puppet who kidnaps Anna and Dorian. He greets Stacy as "Rosette's obedient puppet" saying he remembers her, but she didn't remember him. With Richard's help, she defeated the Puppet, revealed to be none other than her father Alex, freeing Anna and Dorian. Dorian then asks Anna to marry him, and she accepts. The last scene shows their wedding and Stacy looking at their photo saying she will take over Gray family business to give the couple some time for themselves. The Time Traveler Dorian appeared again in the 14th game's bonus chapter, but he plays just a minor role. After August's son Mike disappeared, Dorian offered to help him search the mansion grounds. He was seen again in the last scene talking to August after Anna saved both Mike and his brother Jack. Trivia * Dorian accidentally revealed that he was over a hundred years old. However, his exact age was never given. Gallery GTCH wallpaper_2.jpg|Dorian's appearance in Crimson Hollow GTTTT wallpaper_2.jpg|Dorian's appearance in The Time Traveler Category:Gray Family Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Characters